Donkey Kong
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Donkey Kong |Downloadlink=Infiinma's Version A.M.'s Edit Robo Z's DK Unknown Editor Aperson98's Version Aperson98's Patch S.Nara's Version zinseinogomi's Version Cadavelico's Version Exclamation_Question's Version Skulper34's Version mariotime's Version Alerkina4's Version AxKing's version}} Donkey Kong (or DK for short) is a brown-furred ape created by Nintendo. He first appeared as the main villain of the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong while his grandson, also named Donkey Kong, appears as the titular main protagonist of Donkey Kong Country. Originally Mario's pet, Donkey Kong kidnaps Mario's then-girlfriend Pauline after making his escape. Mario manages to recapture him, only to be rescued by his son DK Junior. The two later relocate to DK Isle where he then takes on the name "Cranky Kong". Years later, his grandson, donning his original name, then goes through various levels to reclaim his stolen banana horde from King K. Rool and his band of Kremlings, as well as collecting items such as Kong letters and puzzle pieces. In M.U.G.E.N, Donkey Kong has been made several times by numerous creators. The most well known versions are Infiinma's DK and Aperson98's DK. These 2 versions use sprites taken from Donkey Kong Country. Aperson98's DK (DKC) This DK made by Aperson98 is brawl styled with modified DKC sprites, and is a bit weak. Aperson98 first released his beta version of DK, which was buggy and had high damage attacks. Later, Aperson98 updated his beta version to version 2, balancing out the high damage attacks and fixing bugs. 'Movelist' 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 4000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Special Moves' | | }} || }} |Uses 250 power| }} |Uses 500 power| }} || }} || }} 'Hyper Moves' + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 4000 power| }} + |Uses 4000 power| }} + |Uses 4000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' A98DKred2.png|red2 A98DKblue.png|blue A98DKgreen2.png|green2 A98DKDefault.png|Default A98DKyellowtie2.png|yellowtie2 A98DKyeti.png|yeti A98DKGrey.png|grey A98DKBrawl.png|Brawl A98DKpurpletie.png|purpletie A98DKgreentie.png|greentie A98DKmelee.png|melee A98DKSuperkong.png|Superkong Infiinma's DK (DKC) Created by Infiinma, this DK was one of the first to be created in M.U.G.E.N. There were many edited versions of Infiinma's DK, including Aoi Minazuki's edit, Robo Z's edit presumably, and two other unknown editors where they have different portraits and sprite sizes. This DK has an unblockable hyper and can grab indefinitely. These two things combined make him cheap. Aoi Minazuki's DK Edit This edited version by Aoi Minazuki, aka A.T. and A.M., was given sounds from Mario Kart Wii and other Donkey Kong games. Robo Z's DK This DK version has a DK-FAQ text document written by Robo Z showing a movelist for him, but the author is Infiinma, suggesting Robo Z may have edited this DK. Supposedly, Infiinma updated his DK to version 0.99 where the only thing left to do was add more palettes. Strangely though, this version of DK was made during or after 2001, while the text document by Robo Z was last modified in 2000. It is unknown whether Infiinma released the final version of DK with more palettes, or whether there exists Infiinma's DK ver. 0.99 without Robo Z's text. Also, there are a couple edited versions of Robo Z's edit by other unknown editors. ReyMugen's DK Another DK version from DKC is made by ReyMugen. This version looks almost identical to Infiinma's version, suggesting that ReyMugen may have edited Infiinma's version. This version is unavailable for download. S.Nara's DK (SSBB) This DK uses screenshots from Super Smash Bros Brawl for sprites and sounds from Super Mario 64 and Mortal Kombat. The sprites are poorly animated. Also like S.Nara's other SSBB characters, DK is also very buggy. Also this character be a edited version of Quan Chi or Raiden as their voices are heard often. Also, his attacks are very buggy to the point where it can make M.U.G.E.N freeze. zinseinogomi's DK FIle:dkaxe.gif This version of DK made by zinseinogomi wields a giant axe. Although, he is missing sprites, and only has two attacks. Cadavelico's DK (DK NES) This DK from the NES game Donkey Kong is made by Cadavelico. This version stands on a stationary platform and throws barrels down at his opponents, being unable to be grabbed or knocked back. Unknown Author's DK (DK NES) Another DK from the NES exists, but by an unknown author. Unlike Cadavelico's version, this DK actually fights his opponents. The download for this DK is unavailable. Exclamation_Question's DK (Kart FIghter) FIle:kart_dk.gif Although this DK does not appear in the pirated NES game Kart Fighter, his son Donkey Kong Jr. does. This version is a sprite edit of DK Jr., made by Exclamation_Question. Skulper34's DK (DK King of Swing) This version of DK is from Donkey Kong King of Swing, made by Skulper34 aka The Doctor. He is somewhat decent quality, and has a few attacks, hypers, and supers. SSBR2's DK (DK King of Swing) Another version is made by SSBR2 from Donkey Kong King of Swing. This version is hosted in Yagoshi's site, but the download link does not work any more. mariotime's DK (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga) This DK appears in a mini-game from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as a skeleton. Although DK's normal form does not appear in the game, his normal form was later created and designed by Chrispriter Martinez aka PxlCobit, creating a sprite sheet for him. mariotime also added SSB moves to his DK. Alerkina4's Version This version is based on Giant Donkey Kong from Super Smash Bros. 64. AxKing's Donkey Kong This version uses semi-custom sprites with Marvel vs. Capcom 2's Son Son's gorilla helper as a base. It is oversized, covering a fair portion of the screen, giving it unfair reach, not helped by an A.I. that spams moves, particularly its long-reach attacks and rolling dodges. His sound file consists of a mixture of DK's grunts from Donkey Kong 64 and a real monkey's screeches. He turns into a white stickman during certain hitstates, due to him using the DC template. Trivia *Aperson98's Donkey Kong (as well as a few other versions) has a special intro against ShinRyoga's Mario. Videos Video:Super Mario & Donkey Kong Vs Megaman & Crash Bandicoot Video:Mugen Battle Banjo-Kazooie vs Donkey Kong Video:DK & Diddy vs AVGN & NostalgiaCritic Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Comic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Bossfights Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Mario Characters